The renin-angiotensin system is involved in the homeostatic function to control systemic blood pressure, the volume of body fluid, balance among the electrolytes, etc., associated with the aldosterone system. The relationship between the renin-angiotensin system and hypertension has been clarified by the development of angiotensin II (AII) converting enzyme inhibitors (ACE inhibitor) which counteract angiotensin II with its strong vasoconstrictive action. Since angiotensin II constricts blood vessel to elevate blood pressure via the angiotensin II receptors on the cellular membranes, angiotensin II antagonists, like the ACE inhibitors, can be used for treating hypertension caused by angiotensin. It has been reported that a number of angiotensin II analogues such as saralasin, [Sar.sup.1, Ile.sup.8 ]AII and the like possess potent angiotensin II antagonist activity. It has, however, been reported that, when peptide antagonists are administered non-orally, their actions are not prolonged and, when administered orally, they are ineffective [M. A. Ondetti and D. W. Cushman, Annual Reports in Medicinal Chemistry, 13, 82-91 (1978)].
On the other hand, for solving the problems observed in these peptide angiotensin II antagonists, studies on non-peptide angiotensin II antagonists have been developed. In the earliest studies in this field, imidazole derivatives having angiotensin II antagonist activity have been disclosed in JPA S56(1981)-71073, S56(1981)-71074, S57(1982)-98270 and S58(1983)-157768, U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,040 and 4,340,598, etc. Later, improved imidazole derivatives are disclosed in EP-0253310, EP-291969, EP-0324377, EP-403158, WO-9100277, JPA S63(1988)-23868 and JPA H1(1989)-117876; pyrrole, pyrazole and triazole derivatives in EP-0323841, EP-0409332 and JPA H1(1989)-287071; benzimidazole derivatives in U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,804, EP-0392317, EP-0399732, EP-0400835 and JPA H3(1991)-63264; azaindene derivatives in EP-0399731; pyrimidone derivatives in EP-0407342; and quinazolinone derivatives in EP-0411766; as angiotensin II antagonists.
However, in order to become a therapeutically useful drug, angiotensin II antagonists are required to have a strong and long-lasting angiotensin II antagonistic action by oral administration. As shown in so far known literature references, the preferable angiotensin II antagonist is considered to have an acid group, for example, tetrazole group or carboxyl group on the biphenyl side chain, especially tetrazole group as the most preferable one. Clinical tests of compounds having the tetrazole group for anti-hypertension agents are being conducted [Y. Christen, B. Waeber, J. Nussberger, R. J. Lee, P. B. M. W. M. Timmermans, and H. R. Brunner, Am. J. Hypertens., 4, 350S (1991)]. However, compounds having tetrazole ring and azide compounds to be used for synthesizing them have been known as involving a danger of explosion, which becomes a serious problem to the large scale preparation and production.